Sycia
Terrain Sycia is a coastal land comprised mostly of mountains. These mountains boast a harsh climate largely consisting of snowfall, but a small portion of the summer boasts beautiful mountaintop meadows. Nearer to the sea, the land flattens out, and the weather warms slightly. This allows for the hardier of grains and grasses to grow, a necessity for the survival of the nations pegasi. Sycia has three important landmark features to mention: *Located between the Inner Shore and Frozen Peaks, lies the Great Sycian Plains. An abundance of hardy grasses and grains that can survive through the winter can be found stretching from the top to the bottom of this region. In the summer, it gets just warm enough for the southern end of the plains to spring flowers and transform into a series of beautiful meadows. *In the direct center of the kingdom is Mount Shivira, tallest of the Frozen Peaks. On the slopes of this mountain is located Yphinerra, the capital city and spiritual center of Sycia. Due to it's mountainous location the city is incredibly difficult to access without the help of pegasi. *The Icefall of the White Lady can be found where the Frozen Peaks meet the polar regions of the north and the sea to the west. This large glacier is a beauty to behold. It also serves as the main source of clean, fresh water throughout the kingdom. People The people of Sycia are best well known for the features they share in common with cats. The visible traits are those of cat ears and a tail, but they also have excellent vision, including in the dark. This is helpful, as the people of Sycia are a nocturnal bunch, though there is a specific culture within Sycia of people who are expected to go against their natural instincts and must learn to live a diurnal life. Women always have white hair and men can have either brown or black. Eye color can be blue, green, and gold. Sycians are not known for their physical hardiness, but are quite nimble and naturally acrobatic. Resources The most famous resource in Sycia is their pegasi. Found both domesticated, and in the wild, the pegasus is a staple of Sycian culture and is frequently necessary for easy travel throughout the region. The pegasus is a black-haired horse, with wondrous wings that allow it to fly through the air. These creatures, like the Sycians, are nocturnal, though they can be trained to be diurnal. A rare genetic mutation sometimes occurs that causes the hair of the pegasus to be a beautiful white. If one of these is found, it is highly prized. A largely mountainous region, rare and exotic gems have been found throughout the kingdom and are mined both for the purpose of trading, and to be used for religious purposes. The Great Sycian Plains grow an excess of grains whose ability to weather the rough Sycian winters can be found nowhere else. These grains are necessary for both the survival of the region's people, and that of the pegasi, though they can feed of the grasses found in the plain as well. Religion The people of Sycia Worship Yphine, Goddess of the Frost. They see every winter as a holy trial, allowing the Sycians to become strong. The leader of Sycia is the religion's High Priestess, and also the spiritual leader of the Kingdom. They believe she is an avatar of the Goddess sent down to the mortal realm. The people believe Yphine will one day bury the world in an eternal winter, and only the true believers will be saved, lead to a land of eternal prosperity. Those who practice the Doctrine of Frost are expected to make two pilgrimages in their lifetime. The first is to the Icefall of the White Lady, where one is expected to stay for two straight days of prayer and thought. The second is to Yphinerra itself, to attend either the festival celebrating the beginning of Winter or that celebrating the end led by the High Priestess. They only need attend once in their life, but they are certainly willing to come back as many times as they would like as their personal spirituality or desire for fun so demands. Though never required, many bring gifts to the High Priestess at this time. The first pilgrimage is expected to be done alone before the person turns 21. The second is more of a tradition than a religious ultimatum.' ' Category:Regions Category:Capital Regions Category:Regions of Telluris Category:Capital Regions of Telluris